Mikos and Demons in Hogwarts
by Samantha Rice
Summary: Kagome is Dumbledore's neice and is asked by her uncle and Harry Potter to become the next Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Inuyasha and Shippo accompany her and a friendly Sesshy shows up!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I already **_**had **_**a first chapter. But I was reading my story (I was having a friend read it and reading over her shoulder) when I realized I misspelled a lot and there were a lot of inconsistencies, so I decided to redo it. Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The two walking up the steps of the Higurashi shrine were fortunate that they had appeared at night. If anyone had seen these two during the day walking up the steps to the shrine they would have been shocked. The old man was dressed quite oddly, he wore dark blue robes and a matching conical-type hat. The boy looked normal compared to the man in dress but not in appearance, he had a wooden stick out in front of him and had it pointed at the trunk in front of him which was...FLOATING!

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" the young boy said to the man walking beside him.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore seemed to be having an easy time climbing up all the stairs for a man his age.

"Why are we here again?" Harry asked.

"To find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I know that. But, why are we in Japan?"

Before Dumbledore could answer the sound of two voices, raised in anger reached their ears.

"Inuyasha, my uncle always comes at this time of year! I want to see him and besides he would think it was strange if I'm not here!" They heard a girl's voice shout angrily.

"Kagome, we need you to find the jewel shards!" a boy shouted back at her.

"Well I can help you find jewel shards later! I have not seen my uncle in ages and I really want to see him!" Kagome yelled.

"You can see your goddamned uncle some other time! We need you to detect shards for us!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Is that all I am to you?!" Kagome shouted and paused for a moment. "SIT!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!" she shouted. There was a cry of pain from Inuyasha and Harry wondered if Kagome was a witch.

"You seem to be as feisty as ever, Kagome." Dumbledore said to a girl with long, tangled, dirty, black hair, a torn, tattered, and dirty school uniform, and a large yellow backpack. The girl turned around, momentarily forgetting the silver haired boy making out with the ground.

"Uncle Albus!" she yelled, running up to the older man and throwing her arms around his waist.

"Hello, Kagome. Why did you feel the need to use your powers on this poor half-demon?" Dumbledore asked as Kagome pulled away and Inuyasha looked up from the ground, shocked.

"It was _his_ fault. He was the once that decided I was only a shard detector." Kagome grumbled.

Just then Harry decided to speak up.

"Are you a witch?" he asked frowning.

"Kind of. I'm a witch but I'm also a priestess. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo." she said. Inuyasha frowned at the mention of Kikyo.

"Who's Kikyo?" asked Harry.

"A priestess who used to live in the village that once stood on the grounds of this temple. How is the search for the jewel shards going Kagome?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh!" Kagome cried eyes wide. She rounded on the Inuyasha, who had pulled himself up from the ground. "You don't need me to do anything, Inuyasha! We already found all the jewel shards _and_ defeated Naraku!" she cried

Inuyasha 'feh'ed and walked towards the house a bit.

Kagome sighed and turned to the Harry.

"I'm Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you…" Kagome frowned as she realized she did not know the young man's name.

"Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Kagome." he said, relieved when Kagome did not react to his name.

"So this is Inuyasha? He looks nice enough." Dumbledore mused, earning a 'feh' from Inuyasha.

"Shove off, old man." he said rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly shouted in anger. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" she shouted as he turned around.

"Nyam menhn!" Damn wench! he shouted into the dirt angrily. Kagome simply giggled.

"Join us inside when you think you can behave yourself." she called over her shoulder. "Forgotten that we just FINISHED collecting the shards. Kohaku's is the only one left and I am NOT going to take him away from Sango again." she muttered under her breath.

"Kagome!" a young boy with mussed black hair shouted, running to hug Kagome, as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hello Sota! My gosh it's so good to see my own little brother for a change!" she smiled as she hugged him back tightly.

"I'll go get the bath ready for you, dear." a kind looking woman with short black hair said kindly, drying her hands on a towel. "Where is Inuyasha? Oh, hello Uncle Albus." she continued, heading for the stairs.

* * *

**And there you are. Not much different. Please review and let me know what you think! I think I might redo the second chapter too but I'm not sure. I'll have to read it. The third one is staying the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to redo this one after all so I could fix some spelling errors.**

* * *

"He's outside thinking about what he said." I told my mom as she went upstairs to start my bath.

* * *

I was downstairs enjoying some tea after my bath when Inuyasha decided to grace us with his presence.

"What the hell was that for, wench!?" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the room.

"You were being a jerk so I thought I should let you think about what you said." I told him, calmly sipping some tea.

"Humph." he sat down next to me and looked in the opposite direction.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his childish behavior before turning to my great uncle.

"I do not mean to sound rude, Uncle Albus; but, may I ask why you brought Potter-san with you?" I questioned, decidedly ignoring the childish half-demon next to me.

"Yes you may, Kagome-chan. I brought Harry with me because I was bringing him to stay with some friends for the remainder of the summer and I thought you would quite like to meet one of your students." he stated, matter of factly.

"Students?!" Potter-san and I both cried at the same time.

"Uncle Albus, what do you mean student?" I questioned.

"I mean that I am asking you to return to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." my uncle explained with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir! She can't be much older than me! What do you mean by asking her to teach?!"

"You are right, Harry. Kagome is a mere three months _younger_ than you. However, she graduated from Hogwarts when you were in your second year. She has faced the same danger as you, facing another monster that was just as dangerous as Lord Voldemort. She and her friends tracked and defeated this demon and his minions. She is perfectly qualified to be the new DADA teacher." I smiled as I heard Uncle Albus explain my life to the boy who has probably faced the most hardships in his life. My uncle had told him pretty much everything.

"Really!?" he looked shocked. I nodded and decided to take the job.

"And I am sure you will get to hear all about it in a few weeks. Right now you need to leave so you can get some sleep. As a matter of fact I need some sleep as well. I also need to prepare to head back to Hogwarts. Will I be taking the Hogwarts Express, Uncle?" I knew that by the end it was a bit of a rant, but I really didn't care.

"If you would like." he replied.

"Yes, I would. I would also like Inuyasha to accompany me." I added, and heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath.

"Of course. I will see you soon, Kagome-chan." he got up and kissed the top of my head. I stood as well and gave him a quick hug.

"Good night Uncle Albus, Potter-san." I nodded to each of them before heading upstairs to my bedroom for the night.

* * *

**So, okay. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again! Okay, one of these days I am going to reply to ALL of your guy's reviews from chapter one on down, I promise! I just wanted to let you know that and thank you all FOR reviewing. That is the greatest inspiration a writer can get. Also, I know a lot of you have been saying that your updates will become slower once school starts, but that's probably going to be the opposite for me. My updates will come quicker, but they will get more erratic. Sometimes I may not be able to update for a while but I'll try. I'll have nothing else to do in class so I'll write. Well you guys have listened to enough of my random chatter, on with the story!**

* * *

"Come _on _Inuyasha! We're gonna miss the train if you don't get through!" I cried desperately.

"First time at Hogwarts, dearies?" I heard a maternal voice from behind me ask.

"Well for _him_ it is. He won't go through the wall." I said gesturing to Inuyasha and turning around.

"Because I don't want to _crash into_ the wall." Inuyasha grumped behind me.

"Gome!" I heard before I was crushed in a hug from both sides. I saw red hair and immediately knew who was cutting off my air supply.

"Fred, George... need air." I gasped out.

"Get off of her." Inuyasha growled menacingly, I could even hear him cracking his knuckles.

"Relax, we weren't trying hurt her." Fred started.

"Yeah, we were just happy to see her again." George finished.

"And I'm glad to have my air supply back." I said, straightening out my shirt.

"Who IS she?" I heard another voice ask.

"That's Kagome, Ron." Fred said.

"Ron? As in your little brother? It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome!" I told the younger, redheaded boy, holding out my hand to shake.

"Who are they Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of me.

"Inuyasha calm _down_." I said, stepping in front of him to shake Ron's hand.

"So what are you doing here, Gome?" Fred started.

"Yeah, we thought you graduated two years ago." George finished. I laughed.

"So you guys are still doing that? Yeah, I did graduate two years ago, but Uncle Albus asked me to come back." I told them.

"Really?!" they both said at the same time.

"I went with Dumbledore this summer to ask her. She's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I heard a vaguely familiar voice say.

"Inuyasha, I knew these guys before I met you. I went to school with them two years ago. At the same school we're heading for now, actually..." I explained to the hanyou at the same time the twins shouted, "TEACHER!?"

"Really? You were friends with them?" Inuyasha asked me incredulously.

"Hey, don't bash the twins. They have their moments." I scolded him.

"Gee, thanks, Kagome. But would you mind explaining this 'teacher' tid bit?" George said, putting his arm across my shoulder. I smiled.

"A few nights ago Uncle Albus and Harry over there came to my house and asked me to be the new DADA teacher. The jewel was completed and Naraku was defeated so I agreed." I shrugged.

"What would you have done if the jewel was completed but Naraku was still out there?" Inuyasha asked me seriously. I turned to him and smiled.

"Do you really have to ask? I would have stayed and helped you battle Naraku. If he was still at large, you wouldn't have come with me and if you didn't come with me I wouldn't go." I explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, this is all very touching but if we do not get through the barrier now, you children will miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley almost shouted.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Inuyasha if you do not go through that wall right now I will use the 's' word." I threatened. He ran at the wall and vanished.

"Shit?" Fred asked, earning a smack in the head from his mother.

"No, sit. If I get angry at him you'll see." I explained to seven very confused people. "Ready to go, Shippo?" I asked the kitsune hiding in my trolley.

"Yes, mama!" he chirped at me from under my jacket. Fred, George, and Ron started.

"The jacket... talks?!" Ron exclaimed. Some passers-by looked at him, a little frightened. I laughed.

"Nope, the person hiding under the jacket from the muggles talks." I explained. The twins nodded, all knowingly.

I walked through the wall and right into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, move before someone else walks right into me!" I shouted at him as Shippo came out from under my coat.

Inuyasha moved dazedly out of the way and on my way past I grabbed his hand and led him to an empty compartment. Since I was already out of school I was allowed to use magic outside of school I picked Shippo up, put him in the compartment, and waved my wand, putting our luggage away instantly.

"Stay with Shippo." I commanded Inuyasha, and walked off to find my friends.

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! ^_^ Me again, your friendly neighborhood fanfic author! Okay, bad **_**Spiderman**_** cliché, I know, but I just **_**had**_** to! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of **_**Mikos and Demons in Hogwarts**_**!**

* * *

I found Fred and George arguing with Ron over where to sit.

"You can all sit with us if you like, I found a pretty roomy compartment," I offered.

"Sure!" they all agreed.

"Harry! Ron!" I heard a feminine voice call from behind me, right before an auburn bush ran past me.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted.

"Hello, 'Mione" Ron said.

"She's welcome to join us as well." I said, smiling.

"Lead the way, Gome dearest." Fred said, him and George throwing their arms around my shoulders.

"Who is she?" I heard Hermione whisper from behind me as we reached the compartment.

"I'm Kagome." I said, opening the door to the compartment.

"Mama!" I heard Shippo cry fearfully.

"When I turn around my baby better be okay, and my mate better be sitting quietly." I said, menacingly.

I turned around to find Shippo sitting across from Inuyasha, holding his throat and Inuyasha mushed to the floor.

"Oops," I said going over to check them both. "You guys okay? I didn't mean to say the 's' word, honest." Inuyasha looked up at me, pissed. "I'm sorry!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of hurting him. His face softened and he pulled himself off the floor.

"It's fine." He sighed. "I just hate this rosary." He pulled on the beads. I thought for a moment and decided something, in spite of all of the people watching, I decided to do something for Inuyasha.

"If I took the rosary off, would you leave?" I asked.

"Wha…" he looked down at me, confusion written all over his face. I looked down at my hands.

"If I took the rosary off, would you leave me and Shippo and go home?" I asked quietly.

"Kagome! How could you even ask me something like that?!" he cried, kneeling in front **oAf** me.

"Would you?" I asked again, searching his eyes.

"Of course not! You are my mate and pup! I could never leave the two of you!" he said, I nodded and pulled at the rosary, scattering the beads across the floor. "Kagome?" he asked.

"I free you." I whispered.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled me into a joyous kiss.

* * *

**And there you have it! Please reveiw! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what youy think.**

* * *

"So does that mean that you can't make Inu-papa kiss the floor anymore?" Shippo asked; hopping onto the half-demon's head as the kiss ended. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Inuyasha, why don't you sit down?" I said to prove my point. He flinched for a second and then pulled me into another exultant kiss. Someone at the door cleared their throat.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Fred asked.

"Yeah 'cause I'm completely confused." George agreed.

I laughed and pulled away from my reluctant mate.

"Inuyasha has had that necklace on for almost two years now. It's more than just a piece of jewelry though, it binds, bound him to me." I started to explain.

"It used to bind me to you. Lately it's just been a way for you to keep me in line and keep me from doing things I'd regret." Inuyasha corrected. I smiled and rubbed his ear.

"I know." I told him. "But when we first met he tried to kill me so another, more skilled priestess, put the rosary on him and told me that my subduing spell was the only thing that would work. I was 15 and scared to death so the only thing I could think of was 'sit', 'cause he was a dog-demon." I finished explaining to the group that stood around me with their jaws hanging open.

"Wow, Gome. When did all of this happen?" Fred and George, the first ones to recover, asked in tandem. I laughed.

"Two years ago, right after I left Hogwarts and started going to muggle school again, I was pulled into the well on my family's shrine by a demon." I looked around at them and cocked my head to the side. "It's a long story. Why don't you come in and sit down." I suggested.

Everyone grabbed the handles of their trunks and walked in. There was a flurry of activity as they put their trunks away and settled into seats. I sat next to the window with Shippo on my lap and Inuyasha to my left, Fred and George sat across from me, Fred on the left and George on the right. When everyone was settled, Ron was next to Fred and George and Hermione was next to him and Harry was sitting on Inuyasha's other side.

Once everyone was settled I looked around at them all.

"First I would like to make introductions. I am Kagome Higurashi, I will be your DADA teacher this year," a few jaws dropped at this, "this is Inuyasha, my mate, and Shippo, our adopted son." I hugged Shippo tightly and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"I thought that only animals mated." The girl named Hermione said, I nodded. "Then how is it that you are his mate and neither of you are animals?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm a half-demon, of course I mate. Unlike most demons I mate for life, all dog demons do, wolfs as well." He said. I was happily surprised that he was so civil.

The girl gaped at him.

"Like I said," I began, capturing her attention. "There's a lot to explain, but I think it would be best if you introduced yourselves first." I nodded at George to begin.

"I'm Fred." He said, beginning one of the twins' oldest tricks with a mischievous smile.

"I'm George." Fred continued.

"We're twins." They finished in tandem.

I smiled.

"Thank you, _Fred_, _George_." I said, kicking the actual Fred and George in their respective knees.

"Ow! Never could get anything past you, huh Kagome?" Fred griped, rubbing his knee.

"Even when you were still in school we could never trick you!" George complained.

"That's because I was around twins a lot. My cousins are identical twins, geniuses." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What!? Since when?" Fred, George, and Inuyasha shouted at me at the same time. I giggled and leaned forward a little.

"Since they were born four years ago." I whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

Fred and George rolled their eyes and Inuyasha 'feh'ed.

"So now, introductions?" I asked, grinning widely.

"I'm Hermione Granger, are you from Asia?" she asked.

"Yes, Japan, how did you know?" I explained.

"Your complexion. You have olive skin." She replied.

"Know it all." Fred and George's younger brother muttered affectionately.

"Thank you." Hermione said, not letting it bother her.

"And you are…?" I asked the young red-headed boy.

"Ron Weasley. How come you're gonna be out teacher? You can't be much older than the three of us." He said, gesturing to himself, Harry and Hermione.

"Well now that we all know each other, I'll tell you my story. If you still want to know why I'm going to be your teacher, you can ask then, alright?" I suggested.

"Alright." They agreed.


End file.
